fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Morgan
"I wonder, what does it feel like to be loved? I was born into darkness, my mother loved me once but my father... he never loved me nor did he want me. He abandoned me to the wolves. I was lucky to survive. But now I live in the light, I have a family which love me and friends who trust me. Never give up hope 'cause remember that there'll always be a light at the end of the tunnel" - Amber Morgan Amber Morgan (アンバー・モーガン - Anbā Mōgan) is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail. She is a proud member of Team Natsu and occasionally does Solo missions. Appearance Amber is a young woman with waist-length white hair kept in a slight unkempt appearance, she keeps her side bangs in two thick braids over her shoulders. Her eyes are an icy blue shade with long, thick lashes. Her pale porcelain skin has a slight milky tone. She often wears a simple dark red crop top above a black sports bra with a pair of black ripped denim shorts. She wears a dark red belt with a small pouch which contains her small dagger along with black stockings ending above her knees. On her feet she wears a pair of black and red boots ending just above her calves. After the Phantom Lord arc her outfit changes slightly with the crop top being replaced by a dark red tank top and her boots being switched to a pair of blood red sneakers. She also begins to accessorize with a long black scarf. Her outfit changes again during the Edolas arc to a tight sleeveless turtleneck dark red in colour along with black skinny jeans and a pair of black ugg boots. She keeps her signature scarf with her but adds a few woolen bracelets being dark red, black and grey in colour. During the Grand Magic Games her costume becomes a mid-thigh length deep red Kimono with black trims, her signature black scarf, a black sash and a black sports bra underneath. She wears a pair of plain black panties and black stockings with a pair of dark red sandals. Personality She's a quiet and reserved girl, she prefers to keep her own company and stay out of the way of others, she avoids long term contact with those outside of her Guild due to never learning how to socialize properly as she grew up. She finds it hard to control her temper, often losing it when an enemy is being uncooperative or especially difficult, even going as far as to killing them. Once when a guild member mocked her past, she flew into a rage and went after him. It took 4 members from her team to pull her off of him. Since then nearly everyone avoids her due to them thinking she's mentally and emotionally unstable despite what her psychology exam stated. Despite her severe anger problems, she is actually a sweet and caring person, but due to her past, she blocks out her emotions and put up a wall around her heart. In order to stop herself from feeling any more heartache, she began to block out others and push them away, going as far as to insult them in order to get them to leave her alone. She's terrified of loving and being loved due to her past so she's adamant to not get close to anyone in order not to feel any more pain similar to what she felt long ago. All she's ever really wanted was for someone to get close enough and not give up, she's desperate for someone to bring down the walls and give her the love she so desperately needs. Magic Powers and Abilities Fire Magic: Golden Flame (黄金の炎 - Kogane no honō) Amber is able to summon a ball of flame with a rare golden hue around her fists, she uses it during hand-to-hand combat. Hell's Burn (地獄の燃え - Jigoku no moe) She summons a large scythe made entirely out of black flames, in order to strike down her enemy. Flame Bullets (炎の弾丸 - Honō no dangan) She is able to create small balls of fire and send them in any direction she chooses with a point of her finger towards her target. Lightning Magic: Thunder Ball (サンダーボール - Sandābōru) She coveys her magic into a sphere created on lightning magic and is able to throw towards her target. Thunder Strike (サンダーストライク - Sandāsutoraiku) She encases her fists and feet in lighting magic and is able to use this magic in hand-to-hand combat against enemies, it's one of her more stronger magic spells. Water Magic: Hydro Bomb (水爆 - Suibaku) Amber converts her magic power into a large sphere of water and sends it spiraling towards the target, it explodes upon impact. Wind Magic: Wind Shield (風防 - Fūbō) This spell is more for defense then offense. She conveys her magic power into strong wind currents which are able to be molded into creating a shield in order to protect anyone she deems an ally. History Amber was born in a city similar to Magnolia in both size and population. However, poverty and crime rates were much higher. She was born to a couple, Rori the Father and Masai the mother. Both of them had dark brown hair with green eyes, which is why it was a shock when Amber was born with white hair and blue eyes. Rori, after spending 4 hours interrogating the doctors and the midwife as to why his daughter appeared different to them both, began to have the feeling that Amber wasn't his child. He confronted his wife, demanding who she slept with behind his back. Masai was adamant that she was faithful towards him and that their daughter, who she named Amber, was his. Her father had accepted that she was his child but had decided that she was 'cursed' due to appearance and said he would claim no responsibility. For the first 6 years Amber grew up under the love of her mother. However she was determined to make her father love her. It started with small things such as little smiles, eventually growing with pictures and curious questions. One day, when she was 9, Amber had finally gotten the attention she desired from her father, however it wasn't what she expected or wanted to happen. She was standing in front of her drinking father asking him a question concerning magic when he suddenly stood up and slapped her across the face. At first she was confused and hurt, wanting to ask why when her father shouted at her that she was a 'freak' and 'cursed child' and that it was her fault her father had been kicked out of his old guild due to her causing her family to be seen as monsters due to her appearance. Amber was heartbroken and ran out of the family house in fear, tears streaming down her face. Despite this she still went back, if only to be with her mother. It all began to shift back into a normal routine, Amber spending time with her mother while she would avoid her father at every cost. Although, disaster struck when her mother had gotten ill. Her father began to drink even more, eventually becoming abusive to her, her mother not knowing. It was late in spring when Amber discovered her power, her magical abilities, and she raced back to her mother to show her. As she entered her mother's room she began to quietly tell her about her power, showing her by summoning a small ball of fire. However, as she showed her mother her powers, her mother had suddenly had a heart attack, killing her slowly and painfully. Amber, in shock and confusion, started to scream and cry, dropping her ball of fire onto the room floor. Rori, being the only other one in the house at the time, perished in the house fire leaving Amber to bear the guilt of killing her parents. Eventually the citizens began to isolate her, dubbing her as the 'Cursed Child' or the 'Silver Sin' When she was 14 she was kidnapped by an old drinking buddy of her father and a few of the other male villagers and used for 'entertainment' where she was stripped and beaten as 'punishment' for murdering her parents. One man in particular has brought along a whip and burning mental pole which he used to terrorize her. He would whip her back while he placed the burning metal onto the left side of her cleavage, then under her left breast leaving scars. The men then decided to drown her, dunking her head under water and choking her with it. This continued daily for a full week until the Thunder God Tribe visited her city. As they were walking Laxus heard a faint sound of whipping due to he Dragon Slayer hearing. The blonde changed course with the other three, Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow, trailing behind confused as they came to an old building with the sounds of laughing and whimpering inside. The four entered and were shocked with horror as they saw a young girl being beaten and whipped. In a rage Laxus brutally electrocuted them as Bickslow searched the area for more men while Evergreen and Freed helped the girl, covering her up with their robes. After 3 hours she calmed down she was shocked to see a tall, muscular blonde man carrying her towards a ship while she was covered up in clothing and bandages. What shocked her even more was that the man was nice to her as were the other three. As she wasn't used to such kindness she felt overwhelmed and started to cry. As she cried she noticed the 3 men panic but then she saw the only female turn towards her and comfort her. When she had calmed down Laxus asked her who she was and as they saved her she felt that she could trust them and told them her story. After she had finished each of the men were horrified, the woman clenched her fists in frustration. When the green haired man, Freed, suggested she join them on their way back to Magnolia and join their guild she had agreed and was brought to Magnolia and the Guild, being introduced to the Master, Makarov and taken shopping by the females, Erza and Mirajane for supplies and she eventually admitted she has the abilities of magic, surprising everyone. It wasn't long until she began to train her magic power, developing the ability to use four of the magic elements; Fire, Lightning, Water and Wind. On her 16th birthday she became S-Class and then left the guild in order to go and train her magic abilities as well as her physical strength. She traveled all over Fiore in order to widen her knowledge and maybe find clues as to how she could combine her magic types together. She returned six months later and then after a week of rest she picked up an S-Rank mission to eradicate a dark guild which had been causing trouble around the northern parts of Fiore. The quest took two years for her to complete, allowing her to return to Magnolia after her 18th birthday and just as Lucy Heartfilia had joined the guild. Not much is known about what she did after she had returned except for that she went on a few missions with Team Natsu but did the majority of them alone. (Currently in editing - Will be updated when finished)